The present invention relates to a connection terminal.
In accordance with a conventional connection terminal as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-35797, consists of a tamper-resistant contact wherein a contact composed of a conductor including a contact portion protruding into a bridge shape from a casing made of an insulating material, a cap member closing a space between the casing and the contact portion is provided on the contact.
As illustrated in FIG. 3 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 9-35797, the contact disclosed therein is formed by bending one long conductive plate. Therefore, this makes it difficult to adjust displacement amount of a contact portion in the connector which includes plural curved portions. Further, due to this configuration a contact position is hard to be controlled. As a result, there is a problem that the contact portion 3 collide with a base 4 to easily generate a plastic deformation.